knbfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiyori Shirogane
Hiyori Shirogane (白金 ひよりShirogane Hiyori ) is the manager of Shūtoku High. and previously the vice-manager of the Generation of Miracles at Teikō Junior High. Appearance Shirogane is a very beautiful girl who has long silver-white hair, and silver eyes and sometime grey eyes . She has a glamorous figure, although she is also considered a "frail" girl (according to Riko's Scan, she has an B-cup ).She is always seen in her school outfit, that is a white sailor suit with a red bow over it. She also wears a black, short skirt .Her stockings are black and her shoes are dark brown. She is one of the shortest characters in the series, being only 155 cm (5'1") tall. Personality She is immediately depicted as being very intelligent, athletic, distant, and cold. It is revealed that she is only like this because she has seen so much suffering during her tenure as a kind girl. Because of this, she does not want to become her past self and tries to do anything in order to stop herself from remembering the past and continue the future. Despite her cold attitude towards others, she still very much cares for her teammates, she can notice her teammates' problem. Later she starts to open up to people. In Middle School, she is portrayed as meek, shy, timid, clumsy and is known around the school for her lack of confidence. All this stopped when Kōzō Shirogane suggested that she join for the basketball club as an assistant manager to help her make friends. Kise noticed she was a lone wolf before she joined the club. According to Kuroko, Shirogane was an overachiever in middle school - she was friendly towards others and excelled in both academics and basketball. She seemingly perfect personality granted her the admiration of her classmates and teachers. In-depth, she took her job as a manager very seriously and was very proud of it, believing that being a manager is a perfect job for her to utilize her natural talent. Aside from that, she does have a sweet side that she occasionally shows others, including her liking towards manga, cats, and cute things. History Story Skill Relationships Shintarō Midorima Kazunari Takao Tetsuya Kuroko Taiga Kagami Seijūrō Akashi Generation of Miracles Seirin Team Quotes *“Exactly as planned.” *"What an idiot" *"D-Don't speak to me so casually, like I'm one of your friends or something! " *"I know what I have to do... And I'm gonna do whatever it takes..." *"SO uncool!" *"No, it's too early to give up." *"I did say "difficult," but I never said "impossible". *If you're not confident enough to do it, then you don't need to force yourself..." *" Being all depressed won't help anything." *"I'm curious, I can't stop thinking about it!" Trivia *The kanji 白 (Shiro) in her name means white. * the kanji 白金 (Shirogane) in her family name means silver. *Her surname prefix " Shiro " is pronounced similar to Zero, which becomes more clear when her name is spelled in English/Imanity (Siro) ("Si" is another way to romanize "Shi") *She is nicknamed "Hiyorin " by close people to her . *Her first name is written in hiragana, which has no special meaning. However, when written in kanji, it can read as: *fair weather (日和 ) *depend, rely ( 日依 ) *princess ( 妃和 ) *princess, reason ( 姫由) *sunshine ( 陽和 ) *she may be a fujoshi (literal: "rotten woman," a woman who is a yaoi fan). *According to the CHARACTERS BIBLE: *Her motto is: "sometimes you have to lose something to gain something better." *Her favorite food is pudding . *Her hobby is Inernet surfing . *Her specialty is swimming.This is also seen in one of the Extras. *she , Eiji Shirogane and Kōzō Shirogane are relatives. *According to KUROFES: **Her best subject is English. **She is a member of Literary school Committee. **She dislikes leeches.as she finds them disgusting. **Her favourite type is someone who is mature,smart and cares for her. **She has a mother and a father.older brother,two younger brothers.two younger sisters. **She spends her free time surf internet. **The player she has her eye on is Kagami . *In a Q&A section in the manga, it is revealed that: Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Managers Category:Shūtoku High Category:Teikō Junior High Category:Team Vorpal Swords